Date Rape
by deadwomanwalking
Summary: Nick goes out with friends on his night off, and the next day he has no memory of the party, or what had happened to him. Later on there will be Gil/Nick.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters. Which is a shame, but I'll live.

Warnings: Rape, violence, language and slash

Rated R

Chapter 1: Nicks night off.

Nick was outside washing his car, it was his night off and he planed to do what he loved, that was clean, his house his car, anything else that needed cleaning. It had been almost two months since his last day off, and he really need one. Nick had a secret and it was getting harder and harder to hide it, especially around Grissom. Nick likes women he's dated plenty. But ever since his first boyfriend when he was a teenager, he's like d men as well, it had started out as an experiment but it had turned into something more. But it didn't end as good as it started, and a few years later Nick moved to Los Vegas. It hasn't all been great here, he's had his bad days.

A woman pointing a gun in his face was bad, at least Nick thought so at the time. A year later Nick was thrown out a window by a stalker, who was in fact stalking him. It wasn't until he bust through his ceiling and not only held a gun to him, but tried to shoot his own head off. But Nick had stopped him, just in time for Jim to get there, back then he thought that was bad.

And then a few years later he was buried alive, stuck under ground for almost 24 hours. The light took away most of his oxygen, he shot it out, the box cracked because of it, and then the ants came to eat him alive. That had been the worst, but he made it, he fought and survived, and now two years later something else is going to happen, but Nick Stokes had no idea.

For the past month men have been getting raped, they claim date raped by a guy they can't remember. Thanks to the new drug that is, they don't even know the guys name. They were all gays as well, at first Nick had been a little reluctant to leave, he knew he wouldn't be able to relax and have a good day or night off until the son of a bitch was caught and put behind bars where he couldn't hurt anyone else.

Nick took the water hose and started to spray his car down, he looked at his watch and then the sun. The sun was starting to go down, and soon he'd go inside take a shower and sit in front of the TV thinking about the case. But that wasn't to be, Nick looked up and saw two men walk across the street, they were his neighbors, he use to hang out and talk to them a lot but it's been awhile, in fact it's been several years since they've spent time together.

"Hey Nick." One of the guys Steve said, he was shorter than his brother Frank but was cuter. "Nick we were wondering if you'd like to go out to a party that a friend of ours is throwing?" Frank asked. Nick turned off the water hose, and took a minute to think about it. "I'm sorry I can't. It's my one night off in months and I was thinking of cleaning up my house." Nick informed them, it's not that he doesn't want to go, he's thought about going to a bar or some place else like that. But he knows that people will hit on him, women and men, and he doesn't want that. For the past few months he hasn't been wanting anyone, anyone but Grissom that is.

"Come on Nicky it'll be fun, beside you need to get out of the house, and out of work and just have some fun." Steve said. Nick would agree with that, a part of him has been wanting to get away from it all, from the case, and from the past. But a part of him knew it was a bad idea, why didn't he just listen to that part. But instead he decided to go. "Okay, let me take a shower." Nick said as he put the hose away and went inside, he also needed to put on some better clothes then what he was wearing.

He didn't see that smiles Steve and Frank had on, they were knowing smiles, they were lost full smiles, they were anything but nice smiles.

TBC

A/N: I hope everyone likes this first chapter, the second one will be up soon. So please R/R. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

Date Rape


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters. Which is a shame, but I'll live.

Warnings: Rape, violence, language and slash

Rated R

Chapter 2: What happened

It was close to 9:30 by the time Steve and Frank drove up to the house, Nick was in the backseat, he looked at the big two story house. He could see a lot of people outside going inside. He hasn't been to a party ever since he was a teenager, and he got grounded for a month at least.

They parked behind a big white van, they got out and Nick followed Steve and Frank. He was here to have fun, relax and not think about anything. The place was packed, everyone was dancing and having a good time. Nick was a little nervous and went right back to that shy Texan who feels like they just moved to Los Vegas again. It was his friends from the crime lab that brought him out of his shell, and made him wanted.

It was a few minutes after entering the house that Steve and Frank took off, Nick was back at his Prom standing by the punch watching everyone but himself have a good time. And he wasn't having a good time, until he saw this really cute guy heading across the floor to where Nick was standing. The guy had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. Nick now wished he hadn't come, the guy's cute, but he's not Gil.

The guy stopped in front of Nick, "Hi." He said, his voice was deep and sexy, and made Nick's knees want to buckle beneath him. "H-hi." Nick stammered. The guy smiled, "You're cute." He informed Nick. Nick didn't know what to say, he was speechless. "Want to dance?" The guy asked. "Sure." Nick said as he followed the guy onto the living room floor which was turned into the dance floor at the moment.

Two hours later, the party was going good, and Nick was having a good time. He was even making out with the cute guy on the couch. Until the guy started moving a little to fast. The guy's hand was moving up Nick's leg as they were kissing. Nick put his hand on the guys hand. He pulled back, "whoa slow down there." Nick said. The guy sighed, "Alright, want something to drink?" The guy asked. "Yeah sounds good." Nick said as he started to get up. "No I'll get them." The guy said. Nick just smiled as he watched him go to the table where all the drinks were. Which consists of beer, vodka, whisky, and soda.

Nick realized he doesn't even know the guys name as he watched him come back with two glasses of beer. He handed Nick a glass. "Thanks, I never asked what's your name?" Nick asked as he drank some. "Jake, and your's is?" Jake asked. "Nick." He finished off his beer and set the glass on the in table next to the couch.

It was close to ten minutes later when Nick started to feel sick, "Jake I-I need to go." Nick said as he stood up, Jake got up real fast to catch Nick as he last his balance. "I think you need to lay down." Jake suggested, as he helped Nick to one of the back bedrooms. Nick felt hot, and weak, Jake helped Nick lay down on one of the beds. "How do you feel now?" He asked. A lustful look in his eyes as he looked Nick over. "I think you'll be the best." He said. Nick didn't understand what Jake was talking about, that is until Jake took off Nick's shoes and started to take off his pants. "No, no, no stop." Nick said just barely above a whisper as he was trying to get back up. The guy pushed him down. "If you just relax, it won't hurt a bit." Jake said just as someone else came into the room and closed the door. Nick didn't see who it was.

Nick's eyes shot open. He looked around the room he was in, it didn't look like his room that's for sure. He started to get up when he felt this sudden pain, it was then that he realized he was naked, and his clothes were on the floor. He sat up, and started to panic he knew what had happened, and he knew where the pain was coming from. He also knew what he had to do, but so didn't want to. He looked down and saw all these bruises on his wrists and arms, and legs, and that there was blood on the bed. "Oh no, I know what happened. I've been raped." Nick whispered as a tear ran down his cheek and fell to the floor.

Date Rape


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note.

This note is more of a question, I have many different ideas for the next chapter. But unfortunately I can only use one. So I'm letting you guys pick which idea I use my next chapter.

1. Nick does what Catharine had done at the beginning of season seven when she thought she'd been raped, just to keep his secret.

2. Nick goes to CSI to get help from his friends, and let them find out about his secret.

3. And last but not least he goes to Jim and report it, while trying not to tell him that he's the victim.

Now just send in a review to tell me which one you'd rather have in the story. Oh and if you've been wondering Gil and the others will show up in the next chapters.

Date Rape


	4. Chapter 4

For Disclaimer see chapter one.

I'll be using _Italics_ for flashbacks this chapter.

Chapter 3: The secrets out

Nick was in a state of shock as he looked at a floor he doesn't remember. It was a few minutes before Nick finally stood up, it was painful but he had to get changed and get out of this place. He put his boxers and pants back on, then picked up his shirt. Nick slipped his shirt on and then looked at the clock. It was 5:15 A.M, Nick knew that his friends at the crime lab would be finishing up and clocking out soon if it wasn't a busy night. But Nick was having a hard time deciding on what to do, go to his friends at the crime lab. Go home clean up and forget about what happened, not like he can remember anyways. Or go to Jim who's probably on his way home now. Nick looked at the bed, it was messed up and there was dried blood on the sheets.

"_No, no, no stop." Nick said weakly as he was trying to sit up. The guy pushed back on the bed, "if you just relax, it won't hurt a bit." The guy said __just as someone else came into the room and closed the door. Nick knew what was going to happen, and he wasn't to just lay here. He kicked at the guy to get off of him. "Get off." He said as he tried to get up. "I like this one, he's a fighter." The guy said._

Nick wanted but didn't want to remember what happened, he wiped his eyes and then left the room. He checked his pockets and found his wallet in the back pocket of his jeans. He checked to see if he had enough money, and he did. He had left his cell at home so he grabbed the first phone he could find in this house. Now he could call for an ambulance, but he's not going to. He called the taxi company, then hung up. He looked around, there were people on the floor and on the furniture, but no Steve or Frank, and even if they were still here he'd rather take a taxi anyways.

He walked out the door and waited for the taxi, it didn't take long for it get there. He got into the car, and waited to get home so he could change. Nick knew what to do, he changed the direction of the cab from his home to Jim's. He knew Jim would be home by now, he just hopes that Jim doesn't get angry when he shows up. He would go to the crime lab or police station, he just doesn't want all those people around to hear as well.

It was 5:45 by the time the cab stopped in front of Jim's house. Nick slowly got out, he paid the driver and then watched the cab leave. He looked back at the house, he saw Jim's car in the drive way. He took a few deep breaths before finally walking up to the door, and knocking. He waited nervously for Jim to answer, Nick didn't even know what he was going to say, how he was going to say it, and how to keep his secret while he does say it.

Nick didn't have time to change his mind on this one, as Jim answered the door, he looked like he was about to go to bed. Jim was surprised to see Nick at his door. "Nick." Jim said, "Jim, can come in?" Nick asked. Jim could tell something was wrong. "Yeah come in have a seat." Jim said as he let Nick past him and then closed the door. Nick felt to nervous to sit, he was fidgeting. "Nick, what's wrong?" Jim asked. Nick looked at Jim, "I wanted to report a rape, with out reporting it." Nick said. "You know this was a bad idea, I'll just leave." Nick started to head for the door. "No, Nicky. You came here to report a rape well I'm listening." Jim said, Jim was wondering what was going on with Nick. "Do you know the victim?" Jim asked. Nick nodded, "yeah."

"Do you know the suspect?" Nick had to think on that one for a minute. "No."

"Did you witness it happening?" Nick had to think about that one as well, "Yes. I tried to stop it, but I couldn't, I wasn't strong enough." Nick said. "Nick, who's the victim?" Jim asked, he had a good idea who it was. A tear slipped down Nick's cheek, "I am." Nick said. He wiped the tear, he wasn't going to cry, Jim rubbed Nick's arm real quick. "Nick sit on the couch, I'll call the guys." Jim informed then walked to his phone and called Grissom. Jim wanted to shout, scream, hit something, well more like someone. He's never felt so mad as he does right now, like when Nick was buried alive, that pissed him off as well. But like then he's hiding it very well.

Nick sat, and tried to remember the night before, but his mind was a complete blank. It was a few minutes later before he got back and sat on the couch next to Nick. "Grissom and the others will be here soon." Jim said, Nick just nodded. Jim would hug Nick if he could, but he can't contaminate evidence. "Did you change or take a shower before coming here?" Jim asked. Nick just shook his head, "No. I knew better, but I wanted to." Nick informed him. "Jim, I think the guy that raped me, raped the other four guys as well." Jim nodded, "I know, I figured it out, you don't have to say anything else. It's okay Nicky, your secret's safe with me, and the others." Jim said as they waited for their friends to arrive. It seemed the date rapier had special tastes in who he rapped. People have been calling him the date rapier ever since it leaked to the press about the drugs. So now Nick's secret's out, at least he didn't have to actually tell them that he was gay. But now he's thinking that might have been better then being rapped by this guy and finding out that way.

A/N: Read and Review please, I hope you enjoyed it, and the next chapter will be coming soon.

Date Rape


	5. Chapter 5

For Disclaimer see chapter one.

Chapter 4: The Crime Lab

Grissom was in his office looking over the reports of the past month. Four guys have been drugged and raped, and they couldn't find the guy doing it. But he was picky, about who he raped. But that wasn't helping them catch him, in a city like Los Vegas it's not easy. At first Grissom had been worried about letting Nick take the night off, but it was easy to tell he needed it. 'At least Nick's not gay.' Grissom thought as Catharine walked into his office. Grissom looked up, "Catharine?" Catharine knew how Grissom felt about Nick, and with everything that's been going on, along with Nick's bad luck Grissom had to be worried. "Gil, Nick's going to be fine unless the guy knows where he lives he's safe. Beside he's not gay." Catharine said, that helped relieve some of Grissom's worries.

It was about 9:30 when Greg and Warrick were working on those finger prints they'd found last night, they would've done them then but everyone had been working none stop for three days with little to no sleep. So they were dead on their feet, but now with sleeping all day they could look at this case with fresh eyes. The prints came up zip, they thought they'd caught a break with these prints. The guy had been clean up until then, leaving no trace or evidence not even on the victims. "That's it, we've ran every lead." Warrick said as he left the lab. They were all frustrated, and didn't even know if they were ever going to catch this guy, unless they get lucky again and he slips up.

It had been a long and slow night, it was 5:00 and they could take off, that is until Jim called Grissom who was about to leave with the rest of night shift. He picked up the phone that's on his desk. "Grissom."

"Grissom it's Jim."

"Jim what's going on, you just left thirty minutes ago."

"Yes but, Nick's here. Grissom I need you and the guys to come to my place, Nick's been raped." Jim explained, now he waited for Grissom's reply.

"What, raped? By the date rapier?" Grissom asked, though he was pretty sure it was.

"Yes, looks like our little Nicky's gay."

"Great, I'll get the guys and we'll be there soon." Grissom said, "and Jim thanks for a call me." Grissom hung up then headed out to the Catharine and the others. It didn't take long for them to get to Jim's place, they were in a hurry after all.

Nick was sitting on the couch, he hadn't said much, he seemed to be in a state of shock, just replying what he could remember over and over again. It was Grissom who snapped him out of it, and made him feel safe again, with all his friends there to help and support him. He just really wanted to catch this guy, and so did everyone else. He had no idea how pissed they all were right now, but it had gone from a normal frustrating case, or a personal one.

Date Rape


	6. Chapter 6

For Disclaimer see chapter one.

Chapter 5: It happened before

Nick hasn't done much ever since he showed up and told Jim that he was raped, Nick was in shock, he was just sitting on the couch rocking back and forth. It hadn't taken long for Gil and the others to get to Jims house, they had been in a hurry. Grissom knocked on the door, Jim opened it a minute later. "I'm glad to see yall." Jim said as he let them all in. Grissom saw Nick on the couch, he walked over to him, "Nicky." Gil said as he sat next to him. Nick looked at him, "Hey Gil." Nick said softly. Gil wanted to touch him but couldn't, not just yet. Catharine walked up to Nick, "Nicky, we brought you some clothes you can change into." Catharine said, it seemed like they all wanted to hug Nick, make him feel safe and loved, but until he was changed, and they had his clothes to process they couldn't. "Nicky you can use my room to change." Jim said. Nick just nodded as he took the scrubs and walked into Jims room.

He came out a few minutes later, wearing the blue scrubs. Sara went into the room with a bag, she put on her gloves and picked up the clothes. "Nicky are you up to going to the hospital?" Grissom asked. Nick nodded his head, he looked at Grissom, and the rest of his friends. "Come on Nicky." Warrick said as he reached out, Nick pulled back, he almost lost his balance until Grissom grabbed him. Nick didn't fight Grissom's touch, Gil pulled Nick to him. "It's okay Nicky." Grissom said. Nick hadn't meant to pull away, he just couldn't help it, but for some reason he felt safe in Grissom's arms. He'd dreamt of being in these arms for a long time, but he never imagined it being this kind of situation that got him in these arms. "Sara, Catharine Greg go to the lab process the clothes Warrick, come with me to the hospital." Gil said, they all nodded and headed out.

After a few minutes Nick was better he even let Warrick touch him as he walked him out to Gil's car, they'd come in two cars. Sara and the others left in her car and they were going in Gil's. "I'll finish up here and inform the rest of the Crime lab and cops. As soon as I'm done I'll meet you at the hospital." Jim informed them. "Okay see you then."

It was two hours later of waiting for the doctor, he had done an examine. Before Gil and Warrick could get the evidence they needed. Gil and Warrick stood up the moment they saw the doctor. "How is he?" Gil asked. "He's doing fine, he was a little reluctant at first but he got over that. We have some samples for you to take." The doctor said as he handed the sperm samples to Warrick. "I'll go do that." Warrick said and headed out. Jim was just showing up. "Sorry I'm late, it took longer then I expected." Jim said. "You were saying doctor." Grissom said. "He was still bleeding so I fixed that, he's on pain killers at the moment, he has lots of bruising."

"Yeah." Grissom said he had the camera to take the pictures he needed. "I also took a blood sample to test for any STDs. There's also one other thing."

"What?" Gil and Jim said at the same time. "I found some old scaring, I asked him about it and he said mind my own business. So I figure it's a sore subject for him. Now if you want to see him you can." The doctor informed them. "Gil, I'll stay out here you go talk to him." Jim said. "Thanks Jim." Grissom then headed down the hall to the room Nick was in. All the while thinking about what the doctor said.

"_I found some old scaring." So it's happened before huh Nicky, I promise it won't ever happen again. _Gil stopped in front of the room, Nick was lying on the bed, his eyes closed, he must have fallen asleep. Gil thought as he walked into the room and sat in the plastic chair next to the bed. Nick looked so innocent, when he's sleeping. Gil thought as he watched the young man sleep.

Date Rape


	7. Chapter 7

For Disclaimer see chapter one.

Chapter 6: I was 15

Grissom wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there, just watching Nick sleep and thinking. He had left for a brief moment to get his kit from his car, he knew he'd have to take pictures and finish the examine that the doctor didn't do. He hated it, he never thought he'd have to do a rape kit on Nick, a guy he's been in love with for a while, he found out how he felt when Nick had been buried alive and he thought he'd never see him again. And then when they did find him he didn't want to let him out of his sight, but he did, showing up at the hospital a short time later.

Grissom was pulled from his thoughts when Nick groaned as he was starting to wake up. "Nick, Nicky." Grissom said softly as he put his hand on Nick's arm. Nick flinched away involuntarily. His eyes fluttered up he looked at Grissom, "Grissom, what happened where are we?" Nick asked. "You're at a hospital Nicky, do you remember anything?" Grissom asked. It took a few minutes before the memories came back to him. "I remember waking up in a strange place, I went to Brass for help, he called you. Where are the others?" Nick asked. "Their working on your clothes and…" Grissom couldn't finish his sentence. So Nick did, "Sperm, that the doctor got from me." Grissom just nodded grimly. "It's okay, I know I've been raped, and I'm fine with it. It's okay Grissom." Nick said.

"Nick I need to pictures, if you're ready for that." Nick just nodded, he knew what to expect, the doctor did the hart part, he'd asked if Nick wanted him to do it or his friends, he picked the doctor. Nick sat up, he pulled the string that held the hospital gown on, and slowly pulled the top down. Grissom saw bruises on Nick's chest, his neck, and he finally took notice of the bruises getting darker on Nick's arms and wrists. The others were like this, they didn't have a mark on them. Why was Nick's situation so different, Grissom had to wonder if Nick put up a fight.

_Nick pushed at the guy to get away from him, the other guy who had entered the room grab Nick's arms and pull him back but he pulled away, he kicked at the guy trying to pry at his legs, he wrenched his left arm away and scratched the guy across his neck, he cursed, put his hand on Nick's throat, he felt another pair of hands on his wrist pulling them up, he stopped fighting the little energy he'd had left now on empty._

By the time Nick came out of his memories Grissom was finished with the pictures on his upper body. "Nick the doctor said he saw some scaring." Grissom said slowly. Nick looked at him, "Yeah he asked me about it, I told him to mind his own business."

"Are you going to say the same to me?" Grissom asked. Nick pulled the hospital gown back up. "No." Nick said as he looked down. "Nick you can tell me. I won't look at you or treat you in different." Grissom said, he had a feeling that's why Nick didn't tell any of them he was gay. It was one of the Grissom's reasons, though he had no reason to think that, no one treated him different, but he knew that Nick had no idea he's gay. "Nicky, I'm gay." Grissom finally said after a few minutes. Nick looked up, "You are?"

Grissom nodded, "I am, I'm also in love with you." Grissom said hoping Nick might feel the same about him. "You do?" Nick asked, he couldn't be this lucky, he'd never been this lucky. Grissom nodded again, "I love you Nicky." It took several minutes before Nick said the three well in this case four words Grissom had been dreaming Nick would say. "I love you too." Grissom smiled, "I'm glad Nicky." Grissom put a reassuring hand on Nick's shoulder. "I was fifteen." Nick said. "What?" Grissom asked. "I was fifteen, he was my first boyfriend, also an experiment, after him I've never had another boyfriend no matter how much I was attracted to them, I was just, I was scared of something like this happening to me again. I should've trusted you and the others with my secret. But I was scared, I didn't want you or the others to look at me any differently like my family did when they first found it, it took them years to get use to the idea and…I just…"

"It's okay Nicky, not just tell me what happened, and there's no need to hurry." Nick nodded, but before he could get started there was a knock on the door.

Grissom sighed as he looked at the closed the door, he stood up and answered it, it was Catherin. "Grissom I have something." Catharine said, she saw that Nick was awake, "hey Nicky." Nick smiled at her. "Nicky I need to barrow Grissom for a second." Nick nodded, "Okay." He said. Grissom walked out into the hall with Grissom. "Gris, we got something off the sperm sample, or should I say samples."

"Samples, there was more then one." Catharine nodded, "three to be exact." Grissom was in shock.

A/N: The next chapter will be of Nick's past it will be in the more rated R then what the other chapters have been.

Date Rape


	8. Chapter 8 The past

For Disclaimer see chapter one.

Chapter 7: The past

Grissom looked at Catherin, first they had no sperm and now there's three. Looks like the crimes were being committed by three guys instead of the one like they thought. "Did you test the DNA?" Grissom asked, trying to keep his anger inside, though he really wanted to scream and hit someone, anyone. "Yes, we got a hit, from a guy named Frank, he has a brother they both live across the street from Nicky. Frank was arrested for assault and attempted rape, but it never went through because the witness didn't show up."

"Okay, Nicky was about to open up to me about something important, before I tell him the new evidence, I should listen. Get Frank and take him for questioning, tell Brass."

"Alright. I will." With that said Grissom watched Catharine leave.

Grissom went back into the room and sat on the chair, Nick didn't ask what had happened, he wasn't sure he wants to know. "Nicky you about to tell me what happened when you were fifteen." Grissom said. Nick just nodded, he wasn't entirely sure where to start. So he decided to start at the beginning. "When I was fifteen I wasn't the most popular person in school."

_Nick was in the experiment stage of his development, he was fifteen and starting to find interest in guys. One in particular the popular guy David. And strangely enough David's been making advances on him behind his friends back. Nick thought he loved David, he really did, but truth was, a crush isn't love. Besides after Nick and David got together David never took Nick anywhere. They would either make out in a janitors closet or David's home when his parents were away. Nick got the feeling that David didn't want anyone to know about him. And that made Nick feel unwanted, even though David said differently._

_It was the night he went stay with David while his parents were out of town was when the truth was reveled. They've been together for over two months, and all David wanted was to get in Nick's pants. But Nick didn't want that, but being a scrawny fifteen year old compared to an eighteen year old jock what he wanted didn't matter. It was Nicks first time, it was hard, it was rough and it was painful._

"That night he raped me. And until now I haven't told anyone, not even my parents." Nick said, he hadn't looked up at Grissom ever since he started to tell his sad story. "Nicky, I hope you don't blame yourself for what happened that night." Grissom said as he put a comforting hand on Nicks leg. Nick looked at Grissom then, "No I don't." Nick promised. Now it was time for Grissom's news. "Nicky do you know anyone named Frank?" He asked. Nick nodded, "yes him and his brother live across from me, in fact they're the ones that took me to that party. Why?" Nick asked not liking where this was going. "Because Frank is one the guys that raped you." Gil informed Nick as gently as he could. "What. And what do you mean one, how many?" Nick asked. Gil didn't wanted to him, but he Nick deserved to know. "Three."

A/N: Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the others. I'm in the middle of a writers block, but I hated keeping you guys waiting.

Date Rape


End file.
